Juvenile
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Dimana Kai dan Aichi harus bergelut sengit dalam dunia anak muda yang penuh jalinan kasih, orang ketiga, juga perasaan cemburu. Sebuah kasus stereotip remaja. ・ AT ・ Kaichi ・ /Shounen-Ai/


"Aichi sudah punya pacar, ya?"

"E-eh!?"

"EEEEHHH! AICHI PUNYA PACARRR!?"

Pernyataan sang ibu di tengah makan malam keluarga membuat Aichi tersentak kaget. Namun Emi, sang adik, lebih kaget lagi karena mendengar kenyataan bahwa kakaknya—yang diketahui tidak bisa apa-apa serta super pemalu itu—berhasil mendapatkan pasangan duniawi.

"—SIAPA DIA, AICHI!?"

"A-aah... _ano_... i-itu..."

Tatapan curiga dan penasaran sang adik yang semakin menekan membuat wajah Aichi bertransformasi bagaikan tomat rebus. Sementara senyum tenang namun mengintimidasi dari sang ibu membuatnya gelagapan salah tingkah. Memang tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari ibumu.

"I-ibu... tau darimana...?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering di luar dan pulang dengan wajah yang cerah. Ah, ibu juga sampai lupa mengembalikan foto laki-laki tampan dari saku celanamu, untunglah tidak sampai tercuci."

Kalau punya nyali, Aichi ingin langsung mengambil pisau makan di atas piringnya lalu harakiri di tempat.

"Tunggu—! Pacarnya Aichi l-la-laki-laki...?" wajah manis Emi berubah pucat.

"Jadi siapa namanya, Aichi?" desak sang ibu lagi.

Yang ditanya menelan ludah sambil menjawab dengan volume suara seminimal mungkin, "Ka-K-Kai... Kai—"

"KAI TOSHIKI!?" jerit anak bungsu keluarga Sendou yang spontan berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Hoo..."

"...i-ibu."

"Kalau Aichi bahagia, ibu tidak masalah. Asal Aichi yakin kalau memang akan bahagia, ya. Lain kali ajak dia ke rumah, ibu ingin berkenalan dengannya."

Mendengar respon positif sang bunda, tentu saja salah satu beban Aichi berangsur lenyap. Jauh di lubuk hati, ia merasa sangat bersyukur tidak harus menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Kai. Pikir Aichi, Mungkin ini adalah saatnya di mana ia bisa bertanya tentang permasalahan cinta mengingat ibunya sudah jelas lebih berpengalaman dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan.

"Ibu... aku... a-aku menyukai Toshiki-kun..."

"Tentu saja, kan? Kalau Aichi tidak menyukainya, mana mungkin kalian bersama."

"Bu-bukan begitu. Aku... aku tidak suka Toshiki-kun dekat dengan orang lain. aku jadi merasa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya kalau aku bersama dengan Naoki-kun atau Ren-san, tapi..."

"Bukankah itu masalah remaja biasa, Aichi?"

"Eh?"

"Perasaan anak seumurmu untuk bisa memonopoli kekasih."

"—apa benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja..."

"Ohh..."

.

.

Sementara kalau boleh jujur, Emi sudah tidak berselera untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Juvenile<strong>

**Vanguard** (c) Bushiroad  
><strong>Warning: <strong>_Boy x boy_. OOC. Digubah dari plot asli secara ekstrim.

.

_Beta_ by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)  
><em>Plot &amp; Written<em> by **ALPUCAT**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>「 "You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars."<p>

—Gary Allan 」

* * *

><p>Sendou Aichi. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Sendou Aichi?<p>

Mari kita _flashback_ sejenak untuk memperkenalkan seorang _Championship Vanguard Battle_ yang sedang melejit. Pemuda berparas manis dengan sikap lemah lembut. Selalu tersenyum serta murah hati. Tidak ada yang tidak tertarik padanya, tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya.

Semua menyukai Sendou Aichi, baik itu laki laki maupun perempuan. Baik dalam segi pertemanan maupun—cinta.

Sebagai pelaku yang memperkenalkan Aichi pada dunia Vanguard yang membesarkan namanya sekarang, Kai Toshiki agak terganggu saat melihat _cardfighter_ lain sekarang bebas mendekati Aichi seperti dirinya dulu.

Tidak dipungkiri, tentu saja Kai tertarik pada Aichi. Dari sejak pertama kali bertemu ketika masih kecil, ia sudah penasaran luar biasa pada bocah berhelai biru tersebut. (Kalau tidak, kenapa ia mau saja memberi kartu yang katanya langka pada bocah-entah-siapa?)

Lalu siapa sangka ternyata sejak hari itu, Aichi juga terobsesi padanya dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi membuat deck Vanguard-nya sendiri demi bisa bertarung berdua suatu saat nanti—juga hasil informasi dari teman dekat Kai yang cukup dekat dengan Aichi, Miwa. Membuahkan kesimpulan bahwa Aichi ternyata menaruh perasaan padanya.

Oh, tentu saja Kai tahu semua. Ia tidak akan melewatkan apapun yang Aichi lakukan, kecuali ketika sempat dipaksa untuk pindah sementara dari kota kelahirannya.

Di hari mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi, Kai langsung mengenali Aichi. Yang lebih menyenangkan, ternyata Aichi pun tidak melupakannya. Pemuda kecil itu ingat dan berkata bahwa ia selalu menanti hari di mana ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kai Toshiki.

Aichi sangat senang, itu jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Namun siapa yang tahu bahwa kesenangan Kai bertemu Aichi melebihi Aichi sendiri. Sepertinya Kai baru tersadar kalau ia sudah mengalami cinta pertama.

Masalahnya ia tidak bisa menyambut perasaan yang lebih muda secara terbuka. Ia tidak suka orang melihat perubahan sikapnya dan kemudian menyindir atau menggodanya, walau dalam konteks bercanda sekalipun. Sehingga kai memutuskan untuk _Jaim_—Jaga image.

Miris memang. Karena cuma sebatas itu yang bisa dilakukan Kai Toshiki yang notabenenya adalah seorang _Kuudere_.

"Hai, Aichi. Mau mencari Kai?"

"E-eh? ...aah... u-un..."

"Ehehehe..."

Miwa Taishi.

Teman dekat Kai Toshiki.

Teman curhat Kai Toshiki.

"Aichi selalu mencari Kai, ya? Apa kalian ada hubungan spesial?" goda Miwa tanpa menahan seringai jahil.

"Eeeeh! Aah... aku hanya... ingin bertarung melawan Kai-kun..."

Miwa Taishi.

Teman dekat Kai Toshiki.

Diralat; **SANGAT DEKAT**.

Tapi jangan salah paham, mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang sahabat tanpa bumbu romansa. Lagipula Miwa sendiri tahu bahwa karibnya ini menyukai Aichi juga sebaliknya.

Memang tidak seperti Aichi yang terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tertarik dengan sikap yang terlalu transparan—seperti tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar saat bersama dengan Kai atau saat membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut Kai.

Kai lebih memilih diam dan bahkan menutupi perasaannya walau pandang matanya akan berusaha melirik ke arah sang pujaan hati, entah sekedar curi-curi pandang atau memandang terang-terangan.

"jadi... itu alasan utama Kai-kun terkena _reverse_ untuk pertama kali?" tanya Aichi pada Kai yang tengah tertunduk menyembunyikan malu. Bagaimanapun perasaannya berhasil mengalahkan sosok _jaim_-nya, kai tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan kedua kali hanya karena menjaga pandangan orang-orang akan dirinya dengan resiko kehilangan orang tercinta.

"lebih tepatnya aku menjadi _reverse_ karena salahmu, Aichi." sewot Kai masih menyalahkan.

"Eh!? Loh? Ta-tapi aku..."

"Hal ini tidak akan terjadi kalau dari awal kamu tidak sedekat itu dengan Ishida Naoki..."

"Ta-tapi itu juga bukan salah Naoki-kun. Dia— "

"Na-o-ki-kun."

"Eeh...?" Aichi takut sesaat ketika Kai mengeja nama teman baiknya dalam intonasi dalam dan tegas.

"Kau memanggilku dengan 'Kai-kun' tapi memanggilnya dengan 'Naoki-kun'. Tidak hanya dia saja, tapi juga Ren... dan Leon..."

"..."

Aichi bungkam sejenak. arah pandangnya berubah menuju ke arah taman kosong.

Ya, mereka berdua sedang berada di taman di mana pemuda berambut coklat susu itu sering melakukan aktivitas tidur siang secara sembarangan. Sebuah tempat favorit Kai yang sebelumnya hanya Miwa yang tahu.

Ada alasan penting kenapa Kai mengajak Aichi ke tempat favoritnya.

Karena pada akhirnya, Kai mengakui perasaannya pada Aichi setelah pergulatan soal_ reverse _yang jelas membuat Aichi sedih. Ada kenyataan yang tidak bisa diterima pemuda manis tersebut karena Kai pernah menjadi tokoh kontra dalam kehidupannya dan dunia Vanguard. Namun di lain pihak hal itu membuatnya senang, Kai sempat menjadi sosok 'antagonis' karena cemburu. Dengan kata lain seratus persen perasaan Aichi terbalas.

"Ka-K-Toshiki-kun..." eja Aichi pelan, "A-apa mulai sekarang aku... boleh m-memanggil Kai-kun dengan Toshiki-kun?"

"Tentu kau harus memanggilku begitu, Aichi!" jawab Kai yang langsung memotong omongan Aichi dengan pelukan erat.

"T-Toshiki-kun..." respon Aichi, membalas pelukan Kai.

Pernyataan cinta pertama kali itu dihias dengan ciuman pertama bagi keduanya.

Namun semenjak itu segala sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga oleh Kai terjadi.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih pun dimulai. Kai mulai terlihat lebih sering melakukan <em>skinship<em> dengan Aichi dan yang bersangkutan tentu saja tidak menolak sekalipun dilakukan di Card Capital. Hal yang membuat Misaki sudah lelah melakukan repetisi untuk mengingatkan, lagipula perhatian gadis itu juga pada akhirnya akan teralih pada Miwa yang selalu menggodanya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang." ujar Kai yang langsung berdiri lalu memasukkan _deck_ ke kantong celananya cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan."

"...dengan siapa?"

"Dengan siapa?" Kai membeo.

"Ung... maksudku... Toshiki-kun sendiri, atau...?"

"Aku ada perlu dengan Takuto."

Walau sekelebat, jelas sekali kilau cahaya di mata biru Aichi meredup. "...O-oh begitu. Baiklah, sampai besok Toshiki-kun." belum mendengar jawaban, Aichi langsung menyambar tas-nya lalu tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar.

Kai hanya bisa melihat sosok Aichi yang menghilang sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Panjang sekali sampai kegiatannya itu berhenti karena tepukan ringan pada bahunya.

"Kau tahu, setelah kau pergi kemarin permainan Aichi mendadak menjadi seram..." lapor Miwa merekapitulasi apa yang terjadi di Card Capital kemarin sore, di mana Kai memang sempat ijin pulang lebih awal karena ada urusan lain menyangkut Vanguard.

"Aku juga merasakan perubahan aneh." Kai mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menunjukkannya pada Miwa, "Aichi mengirimku SMS setiap lima belas menit sekali, dan jika dalam setengah jam aku tidak membalas dia akan meneleponku."

"He..."

"Entah sejak kapan Aichi punya kebiasaan seperti ini."

"Apa itu tidak termasuk obsesi lama pada dirimu?"

"...entahlah."

Memang sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini Kai merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda dari Aichi. Seperti kejadian ketika mereka berkencan akhir minggu lalu, sangatlah aneh bagi Aichi yang sangat pemalu untuk tiba-tiba menggandeng atau merangkul tangannya atau berinisiatif menyuapinya makanan. Yang lebih parah, Aichi langsung melompat untuk mencium Kai setelah memberi wacana kalau ia tidak suka pada gadis-gadis yang melirik diam-diam ke arah kai selama berada di kafe.

Itu-sangat-tidak-Aichi.

Meskipun di permukaan Kai tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, tapi ia cukup risau dengan sikap obsesif Aichi yang semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi. Seperti jika pada malamnya Kai tidak menelepon ataupun SMS, maka keesokan harinya Aichi tidak akan menyapanya sampai Kai minta maaf. Yang terparah adalah Aichi mulai cemburu dengan kebiasaan Kai bersama Miwa.

"Aichi, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Kai memberi peringatan lisan tentang sikap sang kekasih yang terlalu berlebihan terhadapnya. Apalagi menuduh sahabatnya sebagai orang ketiga, itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Eeh.. a-apakah itu membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Harus kuakui, **ya**." Kai berhenti memainkan bagian poni Aichi yang panjang, "Meski aku tahu itu salah satu rasa luapan cintamu padaku, tapi itu sedikit menganggu aktifitas pribadiku."

"Aktifitas pribadi?"

"kau tahu, ada kala di mana aku ingin bersama Miwa. Berlatih Vanguard bersamanya atau sekedar mengobrol. Lagipula dia menyukai orang lain, dia suka Toku—"

"Apa Toshiki-kun sudah tidak suka padaku?"

Haduh.

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu kenapa berusaha menghindariku?"

Kai menatap wajah panik kekasihnya, rasanya seperti adanya aura yang berbeda semenjak pembicaraan ini dimulai.

"—A-apa Toshiki-kun menyukai orang lain?"

Pertanyaan beruntun itu cukup membuat Kai terpojok. Firasatnya menyadari kalau ia pernah merasakan aura obsesi berlebihan seperti ini sebelumnya. Aura ketika Aichi masih di bawah pengaruh _Psyqualia_.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bisa menjawabnya sendiri, Aichi?" balas Kai tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin Toshiki-kun melihat ke arah orang lain! Aku ingin hanya aku yang ada dipandanganmu!" dengan kasar Aichi menarik dan langsung melumat bibir Kai, menciumnya dalam hingga keduanya sulit bernapas. Dan disitulah Kai menyadari sesuatu.

Bahwa _Psyqualia_ bukanlah murni kesalahannya—

—mungkin sejak awal, 'posesif' memang sifat dasar Sendou Aichi.

* * *

><p>Semakin hari sikap obsesif yang diperlihatkan Aichi semakin bertambah parah. Mengabaikan rasa terganggu, Kai tetap tidak menolak perubahan Aichi karena cara itu menjadi yang paling mudah untuk menjelaskan pada Aichi bahwa kecemburuan pasangannya selama ini tidak beralasan.<p>

Namun ada hanya satu hal yang jelas-jelas menganggu Kai.

Sekarang semua bagaikan terbalik. Kai merasa terikat, tidak bisa lagi sebebas dulu tapi Aichi tetap bisa dekat dengan orang lain—ada dirinya maupun tidak. Hal ini bertolak belakang dengan keadaan sebelum mereka berkencan, di mana Kai bisa mengisolasi Aichi dan dirinyalah yang pergi dengan bebas.

Lagipula jika orang awam menuduh Aichi seorang pencemburu, faktanya Kai lebih sering cemburu pada orang-orang di sekitar Aichi. Terutama pada sosok yang selalu hadir di samping kekasihnya kapanpun dan dimanapun tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu. Mengingatnya saja membuat tangan Kai mengepal Emosi.

Untuk itu, Kai ingin mengembalikan lagi masa kejayaannya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Aichi terus menguasai dirinya. Harus Aichi-lah yang didominasi olehnya, karena harga diri seorang Kai Toshiki dipertaruhkan di sana.

"Hei, Aichi..."

"Ya, Toshiki-kun?"

"Apa menurutmu kita akan bersama selamanya?" Kai merogoh saku untuk memperlihatkan kotak kecil yang jelas sudah bisa ditebak bahwa isinya adalah sebuah cincin.

Kai melamar Aichi.

"To—Toshiki-kun..."

—setidaknya itu yang ada dalam imajinasi Aichi. Padahal memberi hadiah perhiasan pada kekasih biasanya hal lumrah untuk remaja seumuran mereka, kan?

Plus ditambah kalimat tanya Kai yang sungguh ambigu, wajar saja kalau Aichi salah paham.

"Banyak permasalahan yang harus diselesaikan agar kita bisa bersama, Aichi!" Kai mengangkat lalu membanting tubuh mungil itu ke sofa ruang tamu di rumahnya. Memposisikan dirinya di atas sambil menatap dalam wajah Aichi yang mulai merah padam.

"M-ma-masalah?"

"Aku tidak ingin dimonopoli, seharusnya itu bagianmu!"

"Ma-maksudnya?"

Terlalu dekat. Aichi bisa merasakan hembusan napas Kai menggelitik ujung hidungnya.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya diriku saja yang merasa terisolasi!"

"T-tapi aku cemburu pada Miwa-kun!"

"Aku tidak suka pada Ishida Naoki!"

"Aku cemburu pada Ren-san!"

"Aku tidak suka Soryuu Leon!"

"Aku cemburu—"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK SUKA BLASTER BLADE!"

.

.

**"Ha?"**

.

.

"A-aku..."

Kai mengubah posisinya, merasa sangat bodoh dengan pernyataannya barusan. Sekarang ia terduduk, menyembunyikan wajah di balik sepasang telapak tangannya yang besar, "...aku tidak suka pada Blaster Blade yang selalu kau bawa kemana-mana. Seolah-olah posisiku bisa tergantikan olehnya."

Aichi mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Cengo, "Toshiki-kun... cemburu pada kartu?"

"Bukannya kau yg selalu bilang bahwa mereka bukanlah sekedar kartu?" Kai berusaha membela diri.

Aichi mengangguk pelan, tersenyum, "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, tetap Toshiki-kunlah yang sudah memberiku Blaster Blade. Karena itu aku selalu merasa Blaster Blade ini sebagai Kai Toshiki yang lain."

Ouch!

_Critical hit right through the kokoro._

"Itu malah lebih parah..."

"Ahahaha! Aku bercanda kok, Toshiki-kun adalah Toshiki-kun. Tidak bisa tergantikan oleh Blaster Blade sekalipun." Aichi mengeliminasi jarak sembari mengambil kotak mungil yang masih digenggam Kai. Mengamati isi kotak itu setelah membuka tutupnya; sebuah cincin perak berkilauan dengan inisial keduanya terukir indah di sana. Aichi yang tidak bisa menahan luapan bahagia langsung mengangkat wajah Kai dan mempertemukan lembut bibir mereka.

"Aichi, aku sempat bersikap kekanakan. Maaf."

"Aku... aku juga minta maaf pernah membuat Toshiki-kun tidak nyaman. Dan terima kasih."

Fenomena penuh ego ini tidak akan berakhir jika tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengalah. Karena panasnya api 'cemburu' hanya dapat dicairkan dengan kepala dingin dan sikap dewasa. Ia harus bisa membawa Aichi dalam hubungan yang lebih sehat, bukannya ikut-ikutan terseret dalam sebuah obsesi konyol yang malah menimbulkan masalah baru, Kai membuat catatan mental bijak di dalam kepalanya.

"Biar aku yang memakaikan cincinnya." Kai tersenyum meraih lengan kecil kekasihnya, melebarkan kelima-jari mungil itu untuk menciumnya satu persatu sebelum memasukkan benda bulat berkilau ke dalam jari manis, "Sekarang aku punya masalah sendiri yang cukup serius, yaitu menjelaskan hubungan kita pada keluargamu."

"Oh iya, Ibuku memang ingin bertemu denganmu kok. Dia pasti senang dan langsung menyuruh kita menikah secepatnya, apalagi setelah melihat cincin ini."

Seharusnya tadi cuaca begitu cerah, tapi entah kenapa dalam hitungan detik lingkungan rumah kai langsung dihiasi petir cantik yang menyambar ganas.

"—Dari pertama bertemu aku sudah menyukai Toshiki-kun. Dari pertama bertemu pun aku tahu bahwa kita pasti akan selalu bersama. Kai Toshiki memang akan menjadi milikku selamanya."

Ah—

Sepertinya Kai yang selalu dimonopoli oleh Aichi memang sudah merupakan suratan takdir.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

.

.

.

**A/N**:

Setelah duet jadul di fandom Inago, Ratu Obeng dan Alpucat kembali lagi! #pose

Plus hepi banget soalnya ini karya pertama taun ini setelah hiatus dari akhir tahun kemarin.  
>Walau temanya ringan, <em>plothole<em> dimana2 dan alurnya ngaco banget, tapi semoga bisa menghibur para Kaichi shipper sekalian ( ･ㅂ･)و

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

.

"Karena Toshiki-kun cemburu pada Blaster Blade, apa jangan jangan kau juga cemburu pada Kamui?"

"Tentu saja."

"...pada Emi?"

"Mungkin..."

"...pada ibuku juga...?"

"—yah..."

"..."

"..."

"_Nee_, Toshiki-kun. Kalau misalnya kita punya anak nanti, jangan cemburu pada anak kita ya..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>(The real) END<strong>**

**R**&**R** maybe? C:


End file.
